


That's it.

by yunbins



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 15:51:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14500395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunbins/pseuds/yunbins
Summary: Maybe Hanbin and Yunhyeong is meant to be together.





	That's it.

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble that I came up, I hope you'll love it. I didn't put any warning so that I will not disappoint you.

Yunhyeong and Hanbin knew that they are fitted well for each other. The first time both of them meet, they already knew that they will somewhat fall in love with each other. Yunhyeong was soft and caring, the perfect partner that Hanbin could ask for. Hanbin is determined and responsible, something that Yunhyeong admires the most. Most people would even envy their relationship, both their friends and family admired on how they both love and care for each other. It is like one is the perfect fit for the other. Or that’s what everybody thought.

Yunhyeong has to transfer university due to some conflicts with his current status in his old university. Since he has to transfer, it also means that he will be an hour away from Hanbin. It's not that he minds, but within the three years of their relationship, Yunhyeong was never away from Hanbin. They were always together. When he transferred, it was given that his best friend Bobby will look over his boyfriend Hanbin.

It’s not that he doesn’t trust Hanbin but he clearly knows that both girls and boys will take advantage of his boyfriend, especially now that he is not around. He knows he can trust Bobby that is why he is confident enough that nothing bad will happen and Hanbin is in good hands.

But after 5 months, Yunhyeong felt something unusual. He can feel that Hanbin is cheating on him. And he finds it very awkward that when both of them are together, Bobby will suddenly text Hanbin messages like, ** _“Where are you?” “What are you doing?” “When are you coming?”_**

Yunhyeong is not the jealous type, but the situation didn’t happen only once and Yunhyeong had enough of his patience and bluntly asked Hanbin,

“Why is Bobby texting you right now? He knows that you’re with me.”

There’s a slight shocked and panic in Hanbin’s voice.

“H-huh? Uh-uhmm..”

Silence covered the air.

“We were supposed to have group study with some of our classmates,” Bobby answered.

Yunhyeong knows that Hanbin is bad when it comes to telling lies. However, Yunhyeong just lets him be. He was curious as to what is happening, but still gives his boyfriend the benefit of the doubt. His gut feeling might be wrong, maybe he is just overthinking.

It didn’t happen just once, so Yunhyeong got more suspicious but sets it aside because he knows that Hanbin will not do anything just to hurt him and Bobby is a friend that he truly trusts. And they’ve been in this relationship for almost 3 years, and he knows that Hanbin will not waste all those times. He knows that Hanbin loves him, or maybe not anymore.

Until one day, Bobby texted Yunhyeong:

_“April 27, the first time that Hanbin and I had sex.”_

Shocked would be an understatement, questions will be present, hate is inevitable. Tears and pain were there, then he asks himself,

"Why would Bobby texts him that? Is this some kind of joke? This is too much for a prank as well.”

And if it was a joke, it's not funny at all. It was not the only time that Bobby texted him, the message had follow-ups, messages that hurt like hell.

_“For a month and a half, we did it every day.”_

_“While you were away, I filled the space that you left.”_

He was fuming mad but Yunhyeong kept it inside, he didn’t mention anything to Hanbin, and he didn’t do anything either. He kept it as a secret, but Bobby’s text messages keep on coming, and it gets more painful.

 

Messages like;

 

_“I like his big dick.”_

And

_“I wake him up with a blowjob.”_

 

This is it, Yunhyeong had enough. It’s too much pain to handle. He was betrayed by his boyfriend and by his best friend.

And the only thing that he did was send Hanbin a message;

 

**"WE'RE OVER. GO, HAVE FUN FUCKING BOBBY."**

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Comment what do you think about the story. Do you want these type of story?


End file.
